


A Werewolf, a Vampire, and a Human Walk into a Bar

by Maximillian



Series: Stories That I Started and May or May Not Finish [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Remus Lupin, Damon cares about his brother, Elena kinda sucks in this sorry guys, Except only Full Shift, Gen, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Protective Damon Salvatore, Remus and Tyler Bromance, Snarky Remus Lupin, Stefan Salvatore Needs a Hug, Stefan is Precious, The Originals aren't that bad, Tyler and Matt Bromance, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf biology is kinda like in Teen Wolf?, damon is a little shit, he cares a lot okay, kind of, they're not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximillian/pseuds/Maximillian
Summary: Remus isn't sure who he is, and he doesn't know how he ended up in Mystic Falls, but one thing he knows for certain is that vampires live in this sleepy town.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan & Remus Lupin, Matt Donovan & Tyler Lockwood, Remus Lupin & Damon Salvatore, Remus Lupin & Stefan Salvatore, Remus Lupin & The Originals (Vampire Diaries), Tyler Lockwood & Remus Lupin
Series: Stories That I Started and May or May Not Finish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166462
Kudos: 9





	A Werewolf, a Vampire, and a Human Walk into a Bar

One second there was laughter, not the little giggle you do at a funny joke, but the kind where you can barely catch your breath and your stomach hurts and you’re barely making a sound. The next second was silence, save for the sprinkle of rain hitting the pavement and the crunching of leaves as Remus walks down the side of the road.

He pauses, a thought just on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t seem to grasp it. There’s a moment of wrongness, that he’s actually not supposed to be walking in the rain down the side of this road. But all he can seem to recall was the smell of chocolate, cigarettes, and weirdly enough, a wet dog.

He keeps walking.

He knows his name is Remus, but his name is also Moony, and he doesn’t know where Moony came from but when he thinks of it, all he feels is warmth. There’s an itching underneath his skin, something inside him wants to play, hop ‘n skip in the rain and roll around in the dirt. But there’s a sense of melancholy too, and he doesn’t understand why he’s sad, it’s not even his sadness really. Well, it is, but there’s a sense of detachment, like it’s a primal part of his being but there’s no thought process to it.

Oh...

He remembers now, he’s a wolf. How silly of him to forget, that he’s not human. This thought doesn’t bring any shame or sadness, it’s just a fact. Remus, or well, Moony, is not human. He’s a wolf, and that brings a smile to his face.

He can hear a car coming up from behind him, and he quickly moves closer to the side of the road, it’s then that he notices the sign.

_Mystic Falls_

What an interesting name, Remus thinks, it doesn’t sound familiar, but it sounds lovely nevertheless. Maybe he’ll understand what’s happened to him, because he knows that something is wrong. There’s nothing for him to remember except for his name, his wolf, and the bittersweet scent of longing.

He continues on, and he has a realization that he’ll probably befriend some trouble in this lovely sounding place. Trouble is something he has a feeling he has deep experience in.

  
  



End file.
